Cruce de caminos
by Yatterwa
Summary: Bonnie, tras separarse tanto del grupo de Clementine como de Mike, emprenderá un viaje en busca de un refugio. Sin embargo, se cruzará con viejos conocidos, que ya no parecen ser los mismos que fueron antes. Sabremos del destino que corrieron Wyatt, Vince, Shel, Becca y Russel después de que Carver cayera y qué futuro se abrirán en un mundo lleno de caminantes, juntos o separados.
1. Prólogo

Atención:Contiene spoilers, así que leer bajo propio riesgo.

Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios diciendo si les gusta o no. Sé que en este prólogo no hay demasiada acción, pero les prometo que en el siguiente habrá más acción. Pueden sugerirme la disposición de los otros personajes, o cualquier idea o situación que les gustaría ver en el fic.

**Prólogo**

Bonnie caminaba, aferrándose a su chaqueta*. El viento estaba helado y anunciaba una inminente nevada. Se preguntó hasta qué punto valían cosas como honor y compañerismo en ese mundo si se comparaba con calidez y provisiones. Bonnie no paraba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido con Clementine. Recordó que Mike había dicho que "sólo se llevarían la camioneta y escaparían, que nadie resultaría herido". Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, se había encontrado a Clementine en el suelo tras recibir un disparo. Ella se quedó a ayudarla, hasta que vio llegar a Kenny. Sus ojos reflejaban locura, y si les cogía, los mataría sin miramientos. "Pero, no era mi culpa. Luke murió, y no quería estar a merced de un demente. Sólo queríamos irnos..." pensaba para acallar sus remordimientos. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que planeaban llevarse todas las provisiones dejando atrás a una niña de once años y un bebé. "¿Cómo... cómo llegué a esto?" pensaba, tiritando. No sabía cómo había llegado a ello, sin embargo, sus remordimientos habían echo que se separase tanto de Mike como de Arvo y emprendiera el camino a la ferretería sola. "Con suerte, allí quedará algo. Y ellos se dirigirán a Wellington, así que no me encontrarán..." Sólo tenía una pistola con escasas balas para defenderse. Y ya llevaba días caminando. Tenía muchísima hambre, porque finalmente no habían podido llevarse nada de provisiones, y sentía la boca tremendamente seca. Esto, junto al frío hacían de Bonnie alguien condenado a morir.

Finalmente, la frágil chica cayó hacia delante, rayando la inconsciencia. Supo que pasó horas allí tirada, aunque a ella le pareció un pestañeo debido a que no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado incosciente. Oía ruidos de pesadilla y confusos; el disparo, el arrastrar de los pies de los caminantes, el hielo roto, los gritos de Luke... de casualidad abrió los ojos y observó cómo un puñado de caminantes comenzaban a merodear. No pasaron muchos minutos para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia y comenzó a ver cómo se acercaban. Se puso en pie a duras penas, y pudo notar cómo un caminante a su espalda se lanzaba hacia ella: tras agacharse, le disparó en la cabeza, sin embargo sintió que otro la agarraba. Le dio un tiro en la mandíbula antes de que clavase sus dientes en el brazo que le había agarrado. El resto estaban aún a algunos metros, y de tener fuerzas podría haber escapado corriendo, sin embargo, se cayó hacia delante de nuevo. No sentía fuerzas para levantarse. Deseó quedarse inconsciente para no ser capaz de contar en su cabeza el tiempo que quedaba antes de que se acercasen y la alcanzasen.

-A...ayuda...Luke...Luke está muerto...Vince...Wyatt...Shel-susurró. Al final, estaba pensando en aquellos compañeros tan lejanos, esos con los que había llegado hasta la ferretería, con la ilusión de encontrar de nuevo algo parecido a un hogar. Pero todo había ido mal y se habían acabado distanciando tanto que ya apenas podía considerar que eran las mismas personas que, hacía tiempo, cuando Tavia les había ofrecido refugio, quemaron su pasado.

Oyó unos disparos. Los zombies comenzaron a caer a su alrededor, aniquilados. No podía creer que realmente estuviera siendo salvada. Oyó risotadas junto con los disparos, como si un grupo de jovenzuelos estuvieran de fiesta.

-¡Matad a esos cabrones podridos! ¡No quiero perder a la carne fresca!

Finalmente, los disparos cesaron. Entreabriendo los ojos y luchando por seguir en plena uso de su razón, pudo ver que quienes se acercaban ahora calzaban botas, y caminaban como vivos. Sin embargo, sintió que le tiraban el pelo y se cruzó con la mirada oscura de un hombre de piel morena, el cual tenía el rostro lleno de cicatrices y tenía una gran papada que acompañaba a unos labios gruesos.

-Es algo enclenque, pero cualquier mujer está bien en esta situación-dijo. Bonnie sintió intranquilidad al leer entre líneas sus pretensiones. Sin embargo, vio que alguien más se acercaba, y que decía claramente: ¡Espera!. El hombre de piel morena se alejó, y Bonnie giró la cabeza. Vio que una escopeta estaba apuntando hacia ella, y pudo alzar un poco la voz al ver que quien la sostenía era un hombre de cabello oscuro y rasgos asiáticos que le era familiar.

-Vin...Vince...soy yo...

-Bonnie-el tono de voz de Vince y el hecho de que no bajase el arma no era para nada tranquilizador, pero ninguno de aquellos hombres parecía querer acercarse mientras tanto.

-¿La conoces, Vince?-preguntó uno de aquellos hombres, ese que antes la había agarrado del pelo. Era de piel muy morena, con numerosos cortes y cicatrices, y unos ojos oscuros acorde con su pelo muy corto, casi al cero. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención de él era la gran papada y el trozo de oreja derecha que le faltaba.

Vince asintió, sin dejar de apuntar.

-Bien, como es amiga de Vince entonces nos comportaremos como caballeros con ella-dijo, con una estruendosa risa. A juzgar por la manera en el que el resto acató sus órdenes, debía ser el líder del grupo. Palmeó el hombro de Vince, con aire bromista-Vaya, sí que conocías mujeres, Vince. Estás hecho un casanova. Baja esa arma, no tienes que ser rudo con las chicas.

Vince bajó el arma. Bonnie pudo ver cierto alivio en su cara, aunque eso no borraba la mirada fría que le dirigía.

-A...agua...-consiguió pedir Bonnie. Entre el grupo de hombres pudo ver que una figura algo más pequeña, una adolescente, se ponía de puntillas para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. No pudo reconocerla porque se le nubló la vista a medida que la figura se acercaba, pero creyó oír que Vince la reprendía y la llamó "Becca". En ese momento, Bonnie perdió el conocimiento definitivamente.

-Anda Vince, sé bueno y lleva a la dama-sugirió el hombre con una risotada. A pesar de que el hombre hizo el gesto de pedir la escopeta, se acercó a Becca y se la dio a ella. Luego, cargó a Bonnie sobre su espalda, sorprendiéndose de lo ligera que era. A juzgar por su estado no había comido ni bebido en días. Vince caminó con más lentitud, quedándose atrás y miró a Rebecca para que se acercase.

-¿Qué pretendías, que la matasen?

-Es sólo una traidora. Si no fuera por ella, Shel y Wyatt estarían con nosotros-susurró agriamente Becca. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada triste entre ellos, porque no habían sabido nada de ambos debido a la confusión y la posterior horda de caminantes que generó la escapada de Clementine y su grupo-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ella después de que nos haya traicionado para luego traicionar a esas personas con las que se fue? No se merece ni agua ni comida.

-A mi también me enfada pensarlo, pero jovencita, que tu hermana no esté aquí, no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que se te dé en gana-le dijo Vince. Becca le dirigió una mirada hostil-Y no dirás nada de que ella nos traicionó, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes cómo reacccionarían.

-No soy tu hermana ni nada parecido, así que deja de pensar por mí-Becca corrió hasta el hombre moreno y se puso a hablar con él animadamente. Vince encarnó una ceja observando a Becca porque no le había respondido exactamente si sí lo haría o no. Él también se sentía irritado y consideraba que Bonnie les había traicionado. Y de haber otra persona que estuviera a favor de Bonnie se habría puesto en la posición de Becca, pero verla sola e imaginársela a merced de esos hombres, considerando lo que le hacían a las mujeres cuando las encontraban solas e indefensas, le hizo saltar en su defensa. No pudo evitar mirarse la pierna y recordar el balazo de Carver.

-Rápido, Vince, no queremos que caiga la noche. Hicimos mucho ruido encargándonos de esa carne putrefacta-advirtió el hombre moreno.

Vince asintió, con gesto silencioso, mientras apretaba el paso. Él mismo sentía que si no llegaba pronto a un sitio cálido, se congelaría. Se preguntaba qué iba a hacer con todo aquello, y qué demonios hacia Becca encariñándose con esos tipejos.

*N.A:En este fanfiction tomamos como base que el estado determinante de Bonnie es viva.


	2. Capítulo 1: Juegos inocentes

Lo primero quisiera disculparme por la tardanza. Mis asuntos de la Universidad me tienen bastante absorbida, pero intentaré que el tiempo de subida de nuevas partes no se prolonguen tanto.

Y lo segundo, pero no menos importante: gracias por las reviews! Verlas me hace sentir muy contenta así que de corazón os digo que os agradezco que os hayais tomado el tiempo de leer.

Y por último, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

**Capítulo 1. Juegos inocentes **

Bonnie se despertó poco a poco. Su cuerpo ya no tiritaba con violencia, y estaba segura de que estaba en un lugar cerrado, resguardada del frío. Cuando al fin la neblina de sus ojos se disipó tras unos segundos, comprobó que estaba en lo que parecía un sótano, al que se accedía por una trampilla y unas escaleras. A primera vista la trampilla parecía cerrada. Por las cajas apiladas que la rodeaban, diría que era una especie de almacén. Olía a cerrado pero estaba resguardada del frío, que era lo que más le preocupaba. Al intentar mover las manos para comprobar si la habían desarmado, sintió que no podía separarlas y entonces se percató de que estaba atada con cintas de plástico. Además, estaba atada con bastante fuerza y sentía dolor con sólo intentar mover un poco las manos. Aunque no tenía las piernas atadas, estaba demasiado débil y hambrienta como para levantarse, así que sólo pudo intentar alzar la voz.

-¿Hola...? ¿Vince?-sólo le respondió su eco. No podía evitar preguntarse qué iban a hacer con ella. Comenzó a preguntarse también qué hacía Vince: todos habían estado de acuerdo que desde el incidente que Vince había tenido con Carver, ya no había sido el mismo. Fue una caída alarmante, y todos temían que no se recuperase.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que vio que una trampilla se abría y que alguien bajaba por la escalera. Suspiró de alivio al ver que era Vince, y que no traía una escopeta, sino un vaso y un cuenco. Traía la mirada fría y distante, tal y como lo había notado cuando lo había vuelto a ver, y podía notar cómo cada gesto iba acompañado de desprecio. Además, procuraba hablar poco.

-Gachas y agua.

-Gracias Vince-dijo Bonnie, con una sonrisa llena de cansancio. La indiferencia de Vince hizo que esa sorisa se borrase con rapidez. Fuera como fuera, su estómago habría recibido cualquier cosa comestible. Bonnie añadió con timidez-Pero... te estaría más agradecida si me desataras para poder comer.

Vince sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo de su pantalón y desató a Bonnie, que lo primero que tomó fue el agua. No se percató de que Vince se había llevado la mano a la parte de atrás del cinturón de su pantalón y que había sacado una pistola pequeña. Repentinamente, Bonnie sintió una presión fría en la sien.

-Como sea, has tenido suerte de que yo estuviera con ellos-espetó Vince, apuntándola con el arma. Al ver que Bonnie se quedaba completamente quieta al sentir la pistola en la sien, Vince le hizo un gesto para que siguiera comiendo. En otras circunstancias, comer siendo encañonada habría sido incómodo, pero sentía tantas ganas de comer que no le importó. Además, en cierta manera confiaba lo suficiente en Vince para creer que no dispararía sin más. Mientras comía, no pudo evitar mirarlo y al ver su frialdad, se cuestionó si seguía siendo tan confiable-De otra manera, no te estarían tratando tan bien.

-Me estás apuntando con una pistola y me tenéis atada en un sótano-dijo Bonnie, arqueando una ceja.

-Imagínate lo brutos que son ellos, si consideran que te están haciendo un favor con esto-Vince susurró esto en voz baja, llevando la mirada hacia la trampilla. En el almacén, había jolgorio y jugueteaban con un caminante. Al parecer, en lugar de usar una diana para los dardos, atar a un caminante a un poste era más divertido. Vince se temía que se le estaba yendo de las cada día empeoraba su comportamiento y no faltaría mucho para que se convirtiera en algo parecido a Carver. Cuando Vince volvió a mirar a Bonnie, casi toda la comida y el agua ya había desaparecido-Despacio. Saborea bien esa asquerosidad, porque no vas a repetir.

Bonnie asintió, y al saborearlas decididó que definitivamente las comería rápido. Estaba segura de que eran de lata, y además sabían algo amargas, pero le calmó el hambre y eso era suficiente. Vince se agachó y sacó más cuerdecitas de plástico con la que ató a Bonnie de nuevo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar aquí?

-No lo sé-respondió Vince, que guardó de nuevo la pistola. Miró a Bonnie directamente a los ojos-Ahora me vas a responder unas preguntas. Y sin mentiras, Bonnie.

-¿Porqué me tratas como una jodida mentirosa, Vince? ¿Aún no recuerdas de que os lo conté todo en el campamento? ¿Todo sobre Leland?- esta vez fue ella quien usó un tono que mezclaba incredulidad con enfado. Bonnie aún recordó cómo había encontrado el campamento con Wyatt y los demás*. Incluso a veces Becca tocaba la guitarra, y se sentaban en el fuego, cuando estaban en un sitio lo suficientemente seguro: Bonnie se sentía feliz en esos momentos, que eran realmente pocos por las dificultades de encontrar refugio. Wyatt resultaba ser quien amenizaba la noche, jugando a juegos de cartas al que Russel y Shel no tardaban en unirse, mientras que Vince, que a pesar de ser el que más nervioso se ponía por la seguridad, se limitaba a cabecear al ritmo de la música con una sonrisa en los labios. Al contemplar todo eso, Bonnie se decía que lo quería así para siempre. Había veces en las que Shel había conseguido sacar a tanto a Bonnie como a Vince y Wyatt a bailar. Russel siempre se acababa rehusando por timidez y comentaba con Becca lo tontos que se veían tan mayores y bailando. Convivieron un tiempo juntos, casi cuatro meses desde que Shel llegó al campamento, y habían creado un vínculo entre ellos, así que se sintió lo suficientemente segura para saber que, al contrario que Leland, ellos no la abandonarían**. Ninguno de ellos se escandalizó, y recordó que Vincent incluso sonrió levemente y le dijo que no se preocupase, que él también había hecho cosas de las que no se sentía orgulloso, pero que en su caso sí habían sido intencionadas. Y a pesar de que Russell dijo: "Por eso no confio en nadie", no la habían juzgado, ni por lo ocurrido con Dee ni por ser una yonki.

-Eso hace mucho que pasó, y no hace mucho te fuiste con unos prisioneros sin decir nada-respondió Vince acusadoramente-Ahora soy yo quien pregunta. Y te insisto; si mientes será peor.

-¿Es que quieres jugar a ser el policía malo, Vince? Está bien, empieza con tu interrogatorio-dijo Bonnie con tono de voz amarga.

-Has repetido un par de veces el nombre de un tal Luke pidiéndole perdón y pidiéndole ayuda. ¿Quién es? No te preocupes, ellos no te han oído, sólo tenías fuerzas para susurrar. Pero si aparece por aquí, las cosas se pueden poner feas para ti y para él, y no serán piadosos con él.

La pregunta hizo que Bonnie se sintiera abofeteada al recordar a Luke, aunque se sorprendió por el interés de Vince. A juzgar cómo la trataba, había dado por supuesto que no quería saber nada sobre ella. Vince carraspeó y aclaró con gesto frío:

-Tengo que saberlo. Si tienes gente contigo y te están buscando, puede ser problemático para ambas partes, así que dime la verdad. ¿Quién era ese tal Luke? ¿Y dónde están tus compañeros?

Bonnie suspiró. Vince encarnó una ceja, porque conocía el carácter de Bonnie. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, y sacó de nuevo la pistola, y volvió a apuntarle, esta vez bajo la barbilla. Bonnie parecía tener los labios sellados por la tristeza que le invadía al pensar en Luke, y Vince tuvo que presionar más el gatillo contra su barbilla para conseguir que, entre lágrimas de tristeza respondiera:

-Luke...era... era otro miembro del grupo con el que escapé. Pero... él ahora está muerto-Vince, al oír esto, retiró el arma de la barbilla de ella. Bonnie bajó la mirada, recordando cómo ni siquiera Clementine había podido hacer nada a pesar de que lo intentaron. Bonnie no podía dejar de preguntarse si quizás debieron hacerle caso. Quizás si hubieran dicho lo que él dijo, no habría terminado así. Sollozó. Sentía una opresión fuerte en el pecho al pensar en Luke.

-Ya veo. Lo siento-se limitó a decir Vince. Su rostro realmente reflejaba que sentía la pérdida, sobre todo si era alguien importante, sin embargo, nunca había sido bueno para esas cosas, así que Bonnie siguió sollozando y no supo qué decir.

-Murío un día después de su cumpleaños. Es tan... tan irónico...y tan cruel...-finalmente, Bonnie dejó de sollozar, y se quedó mirando hacia el suelo. Bonnie, al notar la mirada de Vince en la nuca, como requiriendo más respuestas, terminó por decir-El resto murió también.

Bonnie sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero ya no estaba segura de estar tratando con Vince. Nunca habría imaginado que la apauntaría con una pistola. Temía que si sospechaban que era perseguida, la dejasen a su suerte. Puede que Vince pareciera alguien completamente distinto, pero le necesitaba para sobrevivir. De alguna manera, no lo había sentido en cuanto ocurrió aquel incidente con Carver, pero desde ese entonces ya no era el mismo. Vince, al ver que Bonnie tenía un gesto de tristeza y frialdad en la cara, se llevó los cuencos de la comida. Ni siquiera se desearon buenas noches, y la trampilla del sótano chirrió al ser cerrada.

En el almacén, Becca había pasado de tocar la guitarra a tirar dardos contra un caminante atado a una viga. Ricardo reía a carcajadas al ver cómo el caminante se retorcía cuando le clavaban un dardo, y su papada se movía como si estuviera temblando. Aquel hombre de piel morena, se llamaba Ricardo y era el líder de esa banda de desalmados.

Si tuviéramos que dar una descripción rápida de Ricardo era un policía del SWAT que se había enfrentado al cartel de la droga, escenario que convertía los suburbios de las ciudades en verdaderos campos de guerra. Por tanto, sentía que el mundo lleno de caminantes sólo era otra guerra más. Aún así, sabía cómo tratar niños; él mismo había tenido un hijo y una hija que habían sido muy felices con él. Sabía lo que les gustaba a los jóvenes. El estado acabó por quitarle la custodia de ambos además del trabajo, y se le impuso una orden de alejamiento; pero siempre acababa incumpliéndola, así que el único remedio que se le ocurrió fue mudarse lejos de ellos. Él era el líder de aquel grupo que se componía por cinco personas, sin contar a Becca y a Vince, armados hasta los dientes y que gracias al pillaje vivían "bien". Además de provisiones tenían tabaco y alcohol en cantidades enormes que Ricardo tenía pensado utilizar como moneda de cambio cuando la única manera de convivir con esa realidad era concediéndole a la mente todos los vicios como distracciones; él, como combatiente del mercado de la droga y demás, sabía las estrategias que debía seguir para alzarse como cabecilla de un entramado de contrabando. Era curioso; al fin, tras tantos años deteniendo a señores de la droga cubiertos de dinero sucio, él se iba a convertir en uno de ellos. La idea le gustaba, porque si algo había aprendido de esta lucha era una cosa; los únicos que salían ilesos de la guerra entre la ley y el crimen eran los protegidos de los poderosos señores del narcotráfico. La hija de uno de ellos, a pesar de que su padre había conseguido quitar de en medio a muchos de los compañeros de Ricardo y a muchos familiares de sus compañeros, seguiría yendo al colegio, ajena al dolor de un policía al que le habían arrebatado a su mujer embarazada. Por tanto, Ricardo decidió que él se iba a coronar como pudiera en ese mundo para que los muertos y los que luchaban contra ellos sufrieran bajas.

-Vaya, ¿apuntarás al ojo? Conseguirás muchos puntos si das, pero corres el riesgo de perder si le das en el cerebro y lo matas-dijo Ricardo, tomando un poco de la lata de cerveza, mientras se apoyaba en las improvisadas mesas que habían hecho con cajas. Otros tres hombres se iban pasando una lata de cerveza-Estos tres lo han intentado y ni siquiera han conseguido acertarle al caminante.

-Lo conseguiré. Al fin de al cabo, tú siempre dices que te gusta que sea yo quien juegue por que ellos son muy malos. Por no hablar de que están borrachos-Becca usó un tono lleno de confianza, casi con prepotencia y no se percató de que aunque a Ricardo le pareció un muy buen comentario, los otros hombres le dirigieron una mirada de odio. Se preparó y apuntó durante unos instantes, sacando la lengua para concentrarse, hasta que finalmente, lanzó el dardo. Becca dio un salto y cerró los puños cuando su dardo se clavó en el ojo del caminante que sólo podía retorcerse mientras gemía.

-¡Maravilloso! Estoy deseando conocer a tu hermana, seguro que es otra bomba como tú-Ricardo le pasó la mano por el pelo a Becca que esbozó una expresión de tristeza pasajera. De algún modo se sentía culpable por echarla poco de menos; estaba segura de que aquello le parecería una salvajada, mientras que ella, se sentía completamente a gusto. Shel y Becca nunca habían visto las cosas de la misma manera y eso había hecho que encontrar al Ricardo, que sí parecía compartir con ella el punto de vista de muchas cosas, conectara inmediatamente con él. Ambos veían a ese caminante como nada más que un trozo de carne, es más, lo veían como un mosquito molesto que debía ser eliminado. Ricardo le dejaba hacer todo lo que quería y a ojos de Becca, no la trataba como una cría, tal y como hacían tanto Shel como Vince. Cuando se alojaron en el campamento de Carver, las discusiones con Shel solían ser frecuentes, y a menudo Vince era quien intervenía para darle la razón a Shel, aunque fuera sólo para evitar que montaran demasiado jaleo y Carver decidiera disciplinarles.

-Ella es una aguafiestas, casi tanto como Vince. Pero es mi hermana, y quiero que... esté viva... aunque nos peleamos yo no podría vivir sin ella... si ella no lo ha conseguido tengo tanto miedo de haber pasado tanto tiempo discutiendo con ella...

Ricardo le dio una palmada a Becca para animarla con una sonrisa compasiva, mientras dejaba la cerveza que tenía en la mano sobre las cajas.

-Los hermanos siempre se pelean, Becca, es como una ley natural, así que no sientas remordimientos. Yo y mi padres apenas podíamos vernos: montábamos peleas realmente escandalosas e incluso la policía vino alguna vez, pero, ¿sabes qué? Lo último que pronunció ese viejo diablo fue mi nombre. La vamos a encontrar, no importa si tengo que revolver cielo y tierra, Becca. Además, yo la aceptaré como sea por ser tu hermana y también sé que ella se acostumbrará a nosotros, tal como lo hizo Vince-le dijo Ricardo para animarla.

-Vince no parece muy contento-susurró Becca. Odiaba que Vince intentara todo el tiempo ocupar el lugar de Shel y que insistiera en obligarla en hacer las cosas a su manera. Podía soportar la idea de que su hermana tratase de enseñarle, incluso si estaba completamente equivocada, pero lo que no soportaba es que alguien con quien no tenía lazos de sangre lo hiciera. Sentía que Vince no tenía derecho. Si lo obedecía era porque sabía que era lo que Shel habría querido.

-Bueno, se está acostumbrando poco a poco. Él necesita más tiempo para aclimatarse. Eso es todo. Quizás vuestra amiga Bonnie le ayude a estar con una cara algo más alegre-dijo Ricardo, apoyándose en una de las cajas, y dejando descansar su pierna mientras hacía un gesto de dolor. Finalmente, se sentó en una de las cajas y encendió un cigarro.

-Bonnie... ella no es mi amiga-musitó Becca. Estuvo a punto de añadir que les había traicionado, pero en ese momento, vio a Vince pasar silenciosamente cerca del grupo. Se dirigía a la zona donde estaban todos los sacos de dormir. Ricardo lo miró y Vince, tras dirigirles una mirada seria a ambos, sobre todo a Becca y luego al caminante atado a una viga, esbozó una expresión de cansancio para luego finalmente desaparecer de vista.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

Ricardo emitió una risita y dejó escapar humo de entre sus labios.

-Bueno, parece que no le ha ido bien con Bonnie. Sólo déjalo descansar un poco, Becca.

-Pues que se lleve su mal humor a otra parte-espetó ella. Ricardo emitió una risotada.

-¿Quieres jugar a algo más divertido y que de veras te suponga un reto entonces? Veo que dominas los dardos-Ricardo cogió otro, y consiguió lanzarlo al otro ojo del caminante, que emitió un quejido.

-Los dardos son para bebés así que me encantaría que me dieras algo acorde a mi edad-Becca esbozó una semisonrisa.

-Está bien, chica ruda. ¿Qué tal si los recuperas? Los dardos.

Becca miró hacia el caminante, al principio con una expresión de completa seguridad. Pero inmediataente su rostro dejó de tener esa expresión para pasar a una más apagada e incluso asustada. El caminante parecía completamente fuera de sí tras recibir tantos pinchazos, y la avidez que le producía el tener tentadoras presas sin poder alcanzarlas no ayudaba. La fuerza de sus mordisco al aire era como un chasquido iracundo. Ricardo se reincorporó con algo de esfuerzo, y se acercó hasta Becca, mientras le susurraba poniéndole la mano sobre los hombros: "¿Qué tal un mano a mano con él? Es mejor que empieces a acostumbrarte. Hasta ahora sólo te dejaban gastar balas, pero ahora te necesito lista para enfrentarte a lo de ahí afuera". Becca terminó asintiendo. Ella no era una bebé y se sentía lo suficientemente preparada para ayudar y no quedarse simplemente mirando cómo otros peleaban tan cerca de los caminantes. Ricardo sacó un cuchillo de la bota, y una pistola de su cinto, sin embargo, agitó la pistola mientras advertía:

-Si usas esta pierdes. Sólo dispara si ves que no puedes controlarlo. Ahí afuera, disparar es una mala elección, y por desgracia, si pierdes en el juego de ahí afuera, te convertirás en carne podrida.

Becca asintió, y Ricardo desató al caminante, tras lo que se apartó rápidamente. El caminante se abalanzó directamente sobre ella, a lo que Becca lanzó un grito, sin embargo, no se paralizó; trazó dos arcos con el cuchillo y consiguió hacerle una herida en el estómago al caminante. Retrocedió unos pasos al ver que no había servido de demasiado.

-¡Eres más rápida que ellos, aprovéchalo, maldita sea!-exclamó Ricardo. Becca asintió, y tras hacer una finta se posicionó detrás del zombie, y dio de nuevo otras dos cuchilladas: una erró, pero la otra rasgó la parte trasera de las rodillas del caminante, que cayó hacia delante con un quejido. Becca aprovechó para colocarse pie encima de él, poniendo todo su peso para evitar que se levantase. En ese momento, alzó el cuchillo, apuntando hacia el cráneo del caminante. En medio de la lucha, Becca sentía que la adrenalina la golpeaba y que estaba acelerada; sus ojos miraban a todas partes, y en una de sus miradas pudo ver que Vince se había acercado corriendo.

-¿¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí!?-preguntó, sin saber porqué demonios la chica se debatía contra un caminante mientras Ricardo y los otros tres hombres se limitaban a observar.

-¡Sólo cállate, Vince!-exclamó la chica, que al hundir el cuchillo justo en el cráneo se percató de que no había tenido fuerza suficiente para hundirlo del todo y que por tanto, el caminante seguía moviéndose. Apenas podía concentrarse para sacar el cuchillo y sólo pudo moverlo un poco. Vince trató de adelantarse, pero los hombres de Ricardo lo contuvieron, mientras que el policía decía que estaba bien, que Becca podía manejarlo y que tenía una pistola si las cosas se ponían feas. El caminante agarró el brazo izquierdo de Becca, que ahogó un gemido al ver que aproximaba su boca al brazo. La chica respondió con rapidez dándole un codazo lo suficientemente fuerte para desencajarle la mandíbula y conseguir apartar el brazo izquierdo con rapidez. Agarró los dardos de los ojos con la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra tiraba del pelo que quedaba en el zombie para levantarle la cabeza y tener sus nublados ojos a la vista. Luego, hundió los dardos en el ojo de su víctima, hasta el punto que el globo ocular quedó vacío y pudo llegar al cerebro. El caminante dejó de moverse. Becca sintió que le palpitaban los oídos del susto, pero finalmente, lo había hecho. Alzó el gesto triunfante, y oyó los aplausos de Ricardo y sus hombres. El único que no se unió fue Vince que miraba furioso a Becca.

_*__N.A:El orden que suponemos de llegada al campamento que montaron los cinco antes de ir al de Carver es: Vince-Wyatt-Russell-Bonnie-Shel. El cálculo del tiempo que pasan los cinco, es decir, desde que se unió Shel es de 4 meses y siete semanas aproximadamente, por tanto Bonnie y el resto pasaron más tiempo juntos, aproximadamente un mes más. _

_**N.A:En este fic tomamos como base que en 400 días, Bonnie consiguió hacer que Leland abandonase el cuerpo de Dee, y que luego Leland la abandonó al enterarse de la verdad, ya que Bonnie le mintió en el maizal._


End file.
